The rise of the Internet has given rise to two disparate phenomena: the increase in the presence of social networks, with their corresponding member profiles visible to large numbers of people, and the increase in the presence of databases from which data about entities, such as organizations, can be accessed. It can often be desirable for information about organizations to be used to enhance social networks in a number of ways. For example, it may be desirable for organization profile pages to be created in a social network, even when the organization itself is not involved in the creation. Additionally, organization information can be used to enhance member profiles of individual members who have some relationship to the organization (e.g., employee).
A problem is encountered, however, in that the data sources from which organization information may be obtained are often incomplete or otherwise not completely reliable. When the data sources are incomplete, it creates a technical challenge in determining how to infer or otherwise fill in the missing data. When the data sources are not completely reliable, it creates a technical challenge in determining whether or not to believe the data from a data source.